reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Site
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Mystery Location. |location = Just South of Repentance Rock. |inhabitants = None. }} is a location in Red Dead Redemption. The site is located in Repentance Rock. It refers to an small object, possibly a Native American shrine or burial site, on the ground. Background Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the pelt on the ground was some sort of burial ground. The deer pelt has markings on it and is surrounded by three tombstones with various drawings and a plate with a carving on it. Location Just south of Repentance Rock off the main road is a smaller trail that makes a 'U' shape in front of Repentance Rock. In the middle of the 'U' in between two bushes is where this site can be found. Guardian Plate The guardian plate includes (from left to right) a sun, a large man, a devil like man, a spear or tree, and what is thought to be a buffalo. Theory A theory proposed by a reddead.net user seems to try to take a shot at the Guardian Plates meaning. "It looks like the Sun is the Sun of Happiness symbol. It is being blocked by the big '' man so he is hiding or blocking something from the light. Could that big man represent White Man? It is all white and not colored in like the smaller one. The darkman could represent Indian people in what looks like a warrior head dress or hunting head dress. The last symbol looks close to the Symbol of a Buffalo. So the White Man blocked happiness or took happiness away. So the Dark Man hides (because he is hidden from light) near the Trees by the last Buffalo. Could it mean the Indian camp in Tall Trees?". This also seems to match perfectly where Seth finally found his treasure at the end of the game.'' Another theory is based on dissecting the map as parts of a treasure map/pictogram. Of course, this was only done based on the theory the map is describing Tall Trees. The sun on the left (possibly setting) indicates the west, the tall man indicates a big white man. Normally a status symbol of immense wealth, the buffalo like symbol indicates it is in a location that buffalo pass and the tree symbol is actual location the tree is taller than the buffalo hinting at Tall Trees. Gallery The Guardian Plate shown below in a sketch and actual picture: 102_2601.JPG|Picture of the actual Guardian Plate. 102_2595.JPG|Rough drawing of the Guardian Plate. 20100625925_picnik.jpg|Whole site. The Deer Pelt Map The deer pelt markings appear to be some sort of map. An arrow pointing North-East towards the animal paw suggests something in the direction of Tall Trees. For this reason we have been working on looking at the Bearclaw Camp (where there are reports of Indian Ghosts). Another marking is a sun with a arrow pointing down towards a triangle like object. This could possible represent sun down but no one seems to have an idea what the triangle is. If the map is leading towards Tall Trees the triangle could be a mountain. The triangle could also represent an eye from a side-on perspective, as in "looking". The final symbol is a medicine wheel with four dots (one in each quadrant). What this suggests, no one is certain. It has also brought to the long abandoned Indian settlement, Mescalero, just next to Warthington Ranch on Hennigan's Stead. For the most part it appears to be vacant but the arrow with the claw seems to point towards it as well. There have been some odd rock formations but still unknown where it leads. Theories Traditionally, the bear-print means "good omen" in Native American lore, suggesting the map (if it indeed is a map) leads to treasure. On the other hand, the bear-print may simply mean that the Native Americans finally found "goodness" (peace). The medicine wheel is a universal symbol of healing, again, suggesting that the plains and forests of the northeast had saved them. Triangles in Native American symbolism usually referred to the Tipi, or temporary homes. The sun-down marking over the triangle could indicate that the Native Americans' "old ways" on the frontier are over, and they must move on to the reservations to survive. Proofs A video was taken and posted on youtube of the mystery site. To try to gather more information on the site the video was posted on the forums of reddead.net. The users on reddead.net have been on a hunt for more information regarding the site. The original forum can be found here: Original Thread. The thread includes both the videos and gives all the details into the investigation. Clues There are possible clues that led up the mystery site, these are: *Tall Trees *White man taking away Indians "happiness" *Mescalero Stone circle *Sundown *Bear Track, possible Bearclaw Camp *Some weird triangle thing and some path going from the circle on the pelt to the bear track. Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations